Oh, Self Control
by TheDarkTomorrow
Summary: Not even The Chosen One can control his hormone driven instincts. One-Shot.


**A/N: My first M rated fic! Oh, the excitement. This isn't my usual writing style but it turned out this way. The bold parts are some sort of subconscious thought. I also need a beta. Anywho, enjoy.**

He watches her glide through the hall, her red hair bouncing, swaying, and shimmering.

**Oh, self-control, don't leave me now.**

For a split second her chocolate eyes peek back, his stomach back-flips. She licks her soft red lips and bites down on her lower lip. Burning sensations fill his lower abdomen. His feet carry him down the hall. One step, two steps, three steps. He was catching up. Her hips sway back and forth; she knows he can't keep his eyes off of her.

**Oh, self-control, oh please, please, please.**

His eyes rage with passion. An animalistic growl escapes his lips. He shadows her as she prances up the stairs. He knows it's what she wants. It had started a week ago, late one night in the common room.

_They lounged on the loveseat it front of the fire. His arm made its way around her shoulders and her head nestled perfectly in his neck. The sweet smell of strawberries emanated from her silky hair. Their soft breathing matched each other in a quickening pace. Her hand crept up his leg, towards his groin. Harry grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest. _

"_Not yet" he whispered._

"_I thought you wanted me?" her voice quivered and she looked into his eyes with the slightest look of hurt._

"_I do, Ginny, you have no idea how much I do." Green eyes met brown, nose brushed against nose, and ever so softly, lips caressed lips. Harry pulled back slowly, searching in her face for some sort of hint or sign of understanding._

Every day after that had been torture. At a single, light brush against his arm from her, electricity shot through his body. He was lucky if he stole a glance at her at meals without attracting the attention of Ron. Today at lunch, she stood up and left, claiming she had work that needed finishing. Seeing his chance, he too made up an excuse to the oblivious brother and made his way out the great doors.

**Oh, self-control, you can't abandon me.**

Her pace quickens, lighter with every step. This is a game now. The soft footfalls echo in the stone corridor. The hungry lion hunts the gazelle.

**Oh, self-control, hang on for dear life.**

She turns the corner and he loses sight of her. He's almost running now. He whips around the corner in despair.

**Oh, self-control, I need you now.**

Suddenly a flurry of fiery red hair pins his arms against the wall. Sweet, velvety lips crush against his. His hands slip down to her waist.

**Oh, self-control, *what good you are.***

He turns her so she's trapped against the wall in his cage of arms. Shaky breathing is the only sound as he lowers his lips to the hollow of her throat, licking, nipping. A soft moan escapes her lips.

**Oh, self-control, where the hell are you?**

His hands slip down to the front of her robes, and hers to his. "You sure?" he whispers. A kiss is his reply. Their tongues intertwine and his mind goes blank. It's pure instinct now.

**Oh, self-control, you're incredibly overrated.**

She runs her hand down his chest, landing on his belt. With a swift movement, she pulls off his belt and continues to undo his uniform. His pants fall to the floor, leaving him in his dark red boxers. She hooks her fingers in the elastic band, but he stops her.

"Wait." He whispers. He hitches up her skirt and feels for the lace panties he knows she likes to wear. He places kisses down her neck, stopping at the slope of her breasts, and bites. Her sharp intake of breath mixed with a soft moan encourages him to slide his fingers inside her underwear. Already, his fingers meet the hot moisture of her center. With another kiss, he slips one finger inside of her, stroking her clit with his thumb. Her body begins to shake.

"Please, I need you now."

With an obliging nod, he hooks his fingers on the band and pulls down; abandoning the garment once it reaches her knees then does the same for himself. She brings her leg up to his waist and grants him entrance. It takes every fiber of his being not to just slam into her, let go of all civilized thought. He worries he might hurt her. After a few seconds, she nods him permission. He is lost. She begins to buck her hips violently against him as he thrust with a matching rhythm, nothing is stopping them now. With a shudder and a gasp, her entire body shatters around him. His name escapes her lips. He follows within seconds. Then lean on each other for support, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you Ginny."

**Oh, self-control, screw you.**


End file.
